Where I have been
by Q5
Summary: When some people die, they give their body to science. To those who have devoted their life to science. But what if your life WAS science? (7th chapter uploaded)
1. Default Chapter

Hello, 'Tis I, Q5. I have revived this story and may update from time to time, depending if I Actively work on it. What I have decided to do:  
  
I am going to post the chapters as I type them. Then when (IF) I finish the story, I will re-publish the story with added features and maybe a different format. I might still use music lyrics in it, so if you know a song that fits well with the mood or a character line in the story, send me the following info: band/group/singer name, song title, album title, and the website where I may download the song.  
  
Now for the Legal stuff: I do not own any of the characters portrayed in this fic. All characters are property of their respective owners. Use of any character without consent, other than those copyrighted by Nintendo, etc., is extremely disrespectful to me. Any character I use that bears a resemblance to other characters used by other authors is coincidental, and if the respective author notifies me of this, I will give them due credit in my next chapter.  
  
Now, on with the story!  
  
**************************  
  
"Sir, he has been broken."  
  
A man said to the back of a very large, leather office chair behind an even larger oak desk.  
  
The chair turned, revealing a sinister-looking man. "Good, begin the next phase of the operation. I trust you have your orders?"  
  
"Yes, sir!"  
  
"Good." said the man seated in the office chair, turning around so his subordinate could not see him. "Well, what are you waiting for?"  
  
"Nothing, sir!" said his subordinate, immediately leaving his superior to himself.  
  
The man reached down from his chair. "I wonder what happened out there last time that caused "him" to start acting this way." He said to no one in particular as he started to scratch the cat by his chair.  
  
**************************************  
  
"Did you report to the boss, James?" asked a man in a white lab coat upon seeing his colleague return.  
  
"Yes," he replied after grabbing his lab coat from the nearby closet.  
  
"And..?"  
  
"He told us to continue with the operation."  
  
"I am not surprised. It took him months to train this thing, and I do not think he would just throw him away just because he does not listen anymore."  
  
"What is the next phase, John?" asked James.  
  
"We find out what spooked him, then we make him obey us," replied John after he re-read the E-mail that was sent to them from their boss before they started the operation. After confirming their orders, John prepared the equipment that would be needed for the next hour or two. When everything was ready, James unlocked a door that leads into a small cell adjacent to the lab.  
  
"I wonder what the boss has planned for him? He never shares his plans with us." James said as they walked into the cell, looking for their test- subject.  
  
"Honestly, James, I do not know," replied John as they walked to the far corner of the cell, their test-subject, a large, light-blue humanoid form, sitting there in deep thought.  
  
********************************* 


	2. What is wrong with him?

Well, here is the second chapter. Many thanks to Heath 999 for her patience with me and the many e-mails I sent her while I "worked" on this fic, which I previously called "cries in the dark". I also would like to mention that I am now un-officially an Editor for the Pokemon fics. I will deal mostly with the many authors that are located outside of the U.S.  
  
I hope to hear from any and all fellow authors.  
  
Ciao!  
  
**********  
  
"Attack!" A man yelled into a small microphone he held in his hands.  
  
The light-blue humanoid figure beyond the one-way mirror, now in some type of armor, did nothing, not surprisingly. He had not done anything for the past month. Even as the enemies across the gymnasium attacked, he would do nothing, not even attempt to block the attacks or fight back. He would just watch his attackers, following their every move, and predict, successfully, what they would do next, yet he would still do nothing when they attacked, except accept everything that they could bring against him. Many times they would knock him over, once they had even come close to killing him. Even then, he would just stand up, almost as if he was daring them to finish him.  
  
"Sir, its no use! He still will not obey!" said a lab tech monitoring the humanoid's brain waves.  
  
"Try it again! I will not accept anything but total cooperation! You, increase the pressure on his headband!"  
  
One of the techs turned a knob on his computer terminal. As he turned, a needle on the console jumped higher on the scale, indicating the amount of electricity forcefully flowing through the body of the test subject. The boss repeated the order to attack, but the reaction from the humanoid was the same: nothing.  
  
"Spike him," the boss ordered.  
  
"But, Sir, the last one that was spiked died from it!" was the reply from the tech in charge of the current flowing through the humanoid. He still remembered that day, years ago, when they last "spiked" an individual: it had taken months to find all of the pieces to the pokemon scattered around the training area, even longer to remove the blood stains. It had taken him a year to get comfortable at his job again, the horror of that day almost driving him insane. He shuddered at the memory.  
  
"I know that, private! Spike him!" replied the boss. He also remembered that day. He had watched the security tapes of the incident, every gruesome minute of it. That "incident" had cost him a good pokemon and a member: upon learning of the incident, the trainer immediately left the organization and threatened to expose it, so he had to silence him. It was not the best thing to do, but it was necessary. It also warned the rest of the members of how traitors would be handled. "Private, spike him now!" "Yes, sir," replied the private. With that, he pressed a button on his console, hoping to whatever god was still out there listening that he wouldn't have to live through the horrors again.  
  
The humanoid flung out his arms in pain, then promptly fainted.  
  
"His vitals are okay!" yelled another Tech that was monitoring his vital signs. With that, everyone was visibly relieved that their creation was still alive. 


	3. Even more confusion

This is the last chapter of the fic that I have ready at this time, so I will have to work on it over the weekend. Later  
  
*******  
  
Hello! I am back!  
  
(groans heard from the audience)  
  
GOD DAMNIT!! YOU UNGRATEFUL SONS OF...  
  
(man in audience coughs very loudly. Q glares at the man. Man points at something in the audience. Q looks. Q sees the little children close to the front row.)  
  
Oh, um, heh heh. Well, I guess, here is the fic!  
  
A/N: there may be some changes in the P.O.V., so be prepared. Also, H/M means the humanoid, the test-subject, etc. until further notice.  
  
******************************************  
  
"What happened?" asked the boss as he runs through the door to the lab where the H/M is being studied.  
  
"I don't know, Sir. James and I were just talking about what we think happened at his last mission that caused him to change. When we started talking about the casualties, he started convulsing." John said, than he led the boss to the lab table, where the H/M was strapped.  
  
The sight was the strangest thing the boss had ever seen. There he was, strapped to the table, shaking like there was no tomorrow, with James lying on top of him, trying to keep him still. If you didn't know what was happening, you would think that they were hav........(we are having some technical difficulties, please stand by........)....it was the funniest thing he ever saw. He could not help laughing his head off at the pitiful sight before him. He calmed down after a while, the seriousness of the situation dawning upon him.  
  
"What is the status?"  
  
"So far, Sir, there are no injuries." Replied John as he started to examine the flailing body before him. Everything looked okay with the H/M, but one thing really perked John?s interest in him. "Sir, I think you should take a look at this."  
  
The boss looked at what John was looking at, and he, too, became interested in the H/M.  
  
"Sir, are his eyes supposed to do that?"  
  
It was the eyes of the H/M. Instead of being colored blue, they were now multi-colored, and also changing very rapidly from color to color. Also there seemed to be some sort of film over it's pupils.  
  
"Very interesting, very interesting indeed!" said the boss as he gazed into the H/M's eyes.  
  
The H/M's convulsions started to weaken then quickly disappeared, along with the haze over its eyes as it regained consciousness. As he became more aware of his surroundings, he tried to stand up, but he was still strapped to the table. When he realized this, he started to push against the straps, trying to break them, causing the leather to cut into his skin.  
  
"Whoa, hold on their, boy. You will be out in a second." said John as he started to unbuckle the straps.  
  
The H/M turned his head to look at John. John saw the pale purple eyes turn to white as it saw the person standing next to him. John continued to undo the straps while the boss looked on, very curious from the turn of events, while the body color of the H/M turned to a paler shade of blue. When the last strap was undone, the H/M suddenly jumped off the table and crawled to the farthest corner of the lab, trembling. 


	4. Now for a change in POV

Here is part of the fourth chapter to my story. I might add to it later, I might not. If I do, I'll just repost the chapter with the new material. I personally hope I finish this before I graduate (I'm a Junior in High school). If you forgot: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING except "our 'little friend'"!  
  
Ciao!  
  
***********  
  
(Brrrriiing)  
  
(Rustle)(Rustle)  
  
(Brrrriiinnng)  
  
"Crap..."  
  
(Brrri-Click)  
  
"Yes?"  
  
# James, its John, we need to talk...#  
  
I looked at my watch. It read 3:00 A.M. "Do you know what time it is right now, John?"  
  
#It's very important, James.#  
  
Something's wrong. "Shoot."  
  
#I need you here ASAP.#  
  
Shit, something is very wrong. "Details...?"  
  
#He is bleeding...very badly.#  
  
Holy Shit! I jumped out of my bed. "I'll be there in five."  
  
The lack of any name told me it was about our "little friend". Directly naming him on a phone or page message was strictly forbidden, for security reasons. Mostly because we have phone lines in all of the rooms in this facility, and some people are not cleared for most, if not all, of the things in it. Being one of the few medical personnel in the facility, I had a high security level, but they most likely did a very-thorough background check beforehand. I finished getting dressed and put on my lab coat and opened the door to our sparse "apartment". Before leaving, I looked back inside my living quarters, thinking of all the memories it held. I closed the door and ran to the lab. 


	5. I need your feedback!

'Tis I, Q5!  
  
I have decided to write a different part of my story, a kind of "what if-" story starring some of the characters. I need your feedback on this. 


	6. Now to cover new ground

Hello, 'Tis I, Q5. Here is another official chapter from your favorite author, Me. Well, maybe me, I don't know that yet...Maybe I should...Bah, my life sucks either way. Oh, and by the way, I AM THE MODERATOR FOR THE POKEMON FANFICTION HERE, SO GO OVER TO: THEJOURNEY.SDANDI.NET, FILL OUT THE FORM IF YOU WANT TO BE AN EDITOR/BETA READER, THEN SEND IT TO ME. GOT IT? Good! Now, here is the 5th chapter in my story!  
  
*********************************************  
  
What in the world?  
  
Darkness.  
  
Everywhere, there's darkness.  
  
There's also this feeling of......  
  
.....of weightlessness.  
  
Why is that?  
  
*Guess.*  
  
?...Huh? What was that? Or who was that? Was that me? Where am I? I'm so confused...  
  
Emptiness.......Darkness........Everywhere......Who am I? Or, to be correct, what am I? What is my purpose? Why am I here? Why am I alive? Do I even have a purpose? Or am I alive just to serve..............them?  
  
...Wait...I feel something, or someone else close by...........what the..... AAAAAAAH! What was that bright flash of light? I sense....a....psychic? Wait.....it's not a person.....but a thing.  
  
It's getting clearer...Ooooh, It's a ball! I love balls! They're so much fun! I love to play with them all day! But I can't get to it. Why is that? Maybe if I try to...yep, that works. He He He He He! I'm going to have so much fun!  
  
(Does a Steven Irwin impression) The tiega is on the prowl, searching for it's next meal. As he wonders into a nearby meadow, he spots his next meal, a lone gazelle with it's head down, obviously grazing. The tiega creeps closer to his target, trying to get within pouncing distance. He places one more paw forward, but fails to notice the dead twig in time. He crouches lower, trying to blend in with his surroundings. The gazelle is obviously spooked, but not enough to give up it's meal. The tiega creeps forward even closer, for he still is not within killing range. He stops short of his goal, fearing that he would lose his meal if he tried to get closer. It's a long distance, but with all of the thoughts going through the target's head now, it will be startled enough to cause it to hesitate. The tiega rears slightly to build energy in his legs, then releases that energy in a running jump....Aaaaaaah! My stomach! It hurts so bad! The pain...the pain...my...stomach...why does it huurrrt?  
  
******************************* 


	7. Now for some medical jargon!

Well, here is another chapter for my story, and no, I do not own Pokemon. All I own is a teddy bear called snuggles and a six inch long piece of pipe. What? That pipe has memories, too! Anyway, incase you haven't figured it out, I never stop thinking about this story.  
  
Anyway, here is the new chapter to 'WIHB'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What did you...need.....me.....for?"  
  
A blood-splattered face looked back at John. "You were saying?"  
  
"Nothing." Replied John as he made his way to a little room on the side of the lab to get ready, since it was obvious to him that he would be working with exposed flesh that wasn't supposed to be exposed. In a word, an operation.  
  
"How did it happen?" asked John as he came out from the small washroom in a blue medical robe, his hands sanitized an in a pair of latex gloves.  
  
"Don't know. All I heard was a loud 'thud'. So I looked up and saw him lying on the ground face-down with blood pouring from his neck."  
  
"Did you look at the security tape?" Asked the ever-bright-at-oh-my-god-in- the-morning John.  
  
"...No." Replied James, who was wondering how in the world he could have forgotten the security system. It's always on, and there is always at least one camera pointed towards the creature. James chuckled at the thought that there were so many people cleared for this particular experiment, yet only a few people actually know anything useful to the program, and those that could possibly help to solve a particular problem don't have a high enough clearance rating to be able to mop the floor. What people do for security!  
  
"...James!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"What's wrong with his neck?"  
  
"Uh, six one-inch longitudal lacerations and one jagged one-inch lateral laceration. All because of the God-damned control ring."  
  
"Where is that ring, anyway?"  
  
"In a tray on the table to my right."  
  
John walked over to the table and sure enough, it was sitting in a stainless-steel medical tray, in all its ugly glory. The six little pins around the inside of the ring that transmit the electricity, as well as a complete side of the ring, were covered in a thick, black, ink-like substance. LED lights scattered on the surface blinked and changed colors, giving the impression that all systems were functioning correctly.  
  
"James, about how much do you think one of these things cost?" asked John as he handled the delicate and blood-covered piece of nano-technology.  
  
"Oh, I'd say about half a million dollars," replied James.  
  
"Good."  
  
The next thing James heard was a short whistle and then a sharp crash, then the little tinkling sounds as small bits of plastic and metal fell to the floor. He looked up to see John Messaging his right arm and the control ring nowhere in sight. He tried to hold back a smile. "Nice throw!"  
  
"Thanks," replied John, still rubbing his arm, "Used to be in the Major League."  
  
James finally loses it and laughs, realizing that the ring just traveled well over one hundred miles an hour.  
  
"I heal people, I don't control them!"  
  
"I'll testify to that!"  
  
"...James, get your ass in gear, he just broke a vein!"  
  
"Oh shit, it's the main!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	8. bloodshed and balloons

Ha ha, I'm back! Right when you thought that I wouldn't work on this story again, I come back with a new chapter! Wah ha ha ha! Wah ha ha ha ha...  
  
(thunk)  
  
???:*Shut up and get on with the story!*  
  
Yes, Milla. Any way, here is the new chapter to WIHB. Enjoy!  
  
******************  
  
Why did that ball hurt me?...How did it hurt me? What the...the ball is...surrounded by a bigger ball, which is surrounded by an even bigger ball and the layers keep getting bigger and bigger! The balls are also...shiny. He he he...the ball walls wiggle and jiggle like Jell-O! He he he, poke, he he he. This is fun! It feels warm, too! It...feels weird when I stick my hand in it, though. I wonder why? It...feels like I am standing in water. But...why do I have a headache? Ooooh...the ball in the center looks so pretty! I really like it...but I feel like...like it's calling to me. But with every wall I pass through, I feel like I am going through thicker and heavier water while the ball seems to call me more and more...the ball is so beautiful! But why do I have a very bad headache? Ooooh...I wonder what will happen if I reach out and...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Almost done with the vein?" asked James as he lifted his head up from the little medical table he had laid his weary head on.  
  
"Almost, just need to put in one more stitch and..." Replied John as he inserted the needle to begin the last stitch, only to be cut off by a sudden, powerful jerk of the body that sent the surgery table flying into the near wall. "What the hell is..." John asked the air as the body suddenly gave off a dark blue glow. The blue aura flashed, then died out. James moved closer to the table, only to be surprised as the right foot of the body suddenly snapped forward, breaking the leg midway between the knee and foot with a loud, gruesome crunch. John walked towards the foot of the table, but it flew towards the wall again. John reached the table, jumped on, and covered the body with his hands and chest in an attempt to stop any other sudden jerks when the body pushed against him slightly against his own, then limply fell back on the table. John laid on top of the body until he felt a warm, damp spot spread on his arm. He jumped off the table and watched in horror as a black, inky fluid spread around the table, with the stomach region seeming to be the center of the pool. "God damn it! Go call Ashley and tell her to get over here!" Screamed John as he flipped the body onto its side.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I screamed as the ball sent waves of fiery electricity coursing through every strand of my body, seemingly right down to my soul. When the pain ceased, I let my body go limp as I started falling through a tunnel of darkness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Shit, his heart stopped! Get the defibulator!" screamed john as the heart monitor stopped beeping and displayed a horizontal line while emitting a loud tone. 


End file.
